


With(out) A First Date

by firstdegreefangirl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: <-- in one chapter, Banter, Birthday, Birthday Dinner, Breakfast, Chinese Food, Coffee, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hospitals, Hugs, I'll tag that at the beginning of the chapter too, If They'd Just Talk To Each Other, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lack of Communication, Lap Sitting, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Miscommunication, Pizza, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teasing, sharing food, these emotionally constipated idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: Buck and Eddie become boyfriends. Six months later, they start dating.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 147
Kudos: 704





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/gifts).



> So Eli had an idea. And I took that idea, and spun it around and got things WAY out of hand, and teased her and everyone else along the way. Now, finally, it's ready, so they can stop hating me for the wait. 
> 
> Love you alllll!

Eddie sinks onto the couch and reaches for Buck’s hand like it’s second nature, like they’ve been touching each other like this for months, not since just this morning. 

There’s not enough space between their thighs for the joined hands to be any sort of showboating, just a point of connection, fulfillment for the way they crave each other’s presence. 

Frankly, it’s hardly any different than the way they’d usually sit beside each other. Eddie’s crossed one ankle over his knee, letting his toes droop enough to press against the edge of Buck’s thigh, and Buck is sprawled out enough to take up close to a third of the sofa all by himself. The only change is that instead of carefully _not_ letting their fingers touch, Eddie took Buck’s hand in his as soon as he sat down. 

Still, Hen notices right away. 

“Alright, spill, boys. What’s this recent development?” She sets down her phone, looking at her friends expectantly. 

“What?” Buck looks up from his own cell phone, puzzled. Eddie turns to look at him, trying to figure out what’s changed so dramatically since he sat down. 

“I finished up inventory, Hen. That’s about it. Just taking a few minutes before I call Carla to check in on Christopher’s homework.” He shrugs, leaning his weight toward Buck and letting Buck’s shoulder support him for a moment while he fishes his phone out of his pocket, knowing it’ll probably vibrate any minute in confirmation that Carla got Chris picked up and started on whatever project he has this week. 

“Not what I meant, and I think you know it.” They both stare at her until she starts laughing. “Oh my God, do you really not know it? Y’all are sitting here holding hands and you didn’t even _notice_?” 

“We noticed!” Buck protests, squeezing Eddie’s fingers. “It’s just not weird?” 

“OK, wait. You mean that the two of you are,” she waves an accusing finger at them both and starts over, asking a more direct question. “How long has this been a thing?” 

“Like how long since we started dating or how long since we both knew?” Eddie looks between his friend and his boyfriend. 

“Both? Are they not the same?” Hen looks like she’s ready to dissolve into another fit of laughter. 

“No. Um, six months, and …” He looks at his phone screen and up to Buck’s face. “Seven hours? Maybe six and a half, Buck?” Buck nods and shifts to press his thigh against Eddie’s, resting their joined hands on top of his leg. 

“How did the two of you date for _half a year_ and not know?” Hen’s amusement is tinged with genuine curiosity as she gapes at her coworkers. 

“Nothing felt different! We’ve just been doing what we always do, but apparently we started doing it as a couple at some point and _some_ _one_ never thought to clue me in.” Eddie rolls his eyes toward Buck, but smiles to show that he’s not upset. 

“Wait, Buckaroo, you knew you were dating, but Eddie didn’t?” 

“Yeah, I just thought he was taking things slow. Not everything needs a label, and … I just like spending time with him and Chris.” 

“Y’all are damn fools.” She rolls her eyes and stands up, muttering to herself as she walks over to the fridge. “Dating for six months and only one of them knew it …" 

Hen sits back down with a bottle of water and waves for them to continue. 

“Well? There’s got to be a story here, and unless the alarm rings, neither of us are doing anything for a few more hours. C’mon, boys, spill.” 


	2. "Let Me Take You Out For Dinner"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck has a birthday, and he's pretty sure Eddie gives him the best gift he's ever gotten.

Christopher spends Thursday nights with his Abuela. It’s been their routine ever since he and Eddie moved to LA, at first to give Eddie one night a week that he could catch up on housework or missed sleep without interruption. 

After he started hanging out with Buck, Thursdays started being designated for them to spend time together. 

(Not that Buck doesn’t come over almost every night, but there’s a difference between hanging out with your friend and his kid – watching Disney movies and eating pizza – and just spending time with your best friend – M-rated video games, R-rated movies, a couple more beers than Eddie lets himself have when Chris is in the house.) 

But this year, Buck’s birthday is on Thursday. Neither of them have said anything about it, but they both know, and Eddie assumes he’ll spend the evening with Maddie, maybe call their parents for a chat, and they’ll get together the next week. 

Birthdays are for families, right? 

Which is why he’s surprised when there’s a knock on his door at 7:30 sharp, just like always, and Buck is standing there in a patterned button-down and his bomber jacket. 

“Hey, man. Didn’t know if you’d make it tonight. Figured maybe you’d have plans with Maddie for your birthday.” Eddie tries not to sound too excited, but if he’s honest with himself, it’s been so long since he had an entire evening in an empty house that he was running out of things to do with himself, and it wasn’t even late enough that he’d usually be putting Chris to bed yet. 

“It’s Thursday,” Buck says like that explains it all. “Besides, Maddie and I can’t get together on work nights, especially when we’re both on the morning shift; there’s always too much wine involved. You didn’t really think I’d miss Thursday night takeout, did you?” 

OK, maybe that does explain it all. Or at least, it does for Buck. 

“It’s your _birthday.”_ Eddie steps back to let Buck into the house, then his eyes light up. “We can do better than takeout Chinese. C’mon, let me take you out for dinner. I’ve got an idea.” 

Eddie’s ‘idea’ is how they end up sitting across a booth from each other at a much nicer Italian restaurant than their usual food plans would include. There’s cloth napkins and candles on the table, but Eddie orders them each a beer as soon as they sit down. 

Some things don’t have to change. 

Conversation flows easily between them the whole meal, everything from work to how amazing the fresh bread is to Christopher’s upcoming school program. Eddie spills marinara sauce on his shirt, but Buck is feeling generous enough to only tease him a little bit, and offer his own napkin to help with damage control. When the check comes, Buck reaches for his wallet, knowing that they normally split the bill on Thursdays, but Eddie smacks his hand over the folder. 

“I’ve got it. Besides, this way I don’t have to find time to go buy you a present.” He’s teasing, though, and Buck smiles as he sits back up. 

“Alright, I’ll let the present slide this year, but only because that focaccia was seriously amazing. Just remember to step up your game at Christmas.” 

“Yeah, yeah, fair enough.” Eddie signs his name at the bottom of the receipt, scribbling out a generous tip for the server, and leads Buck back to his truck. 

Later that night, when he’s lying in his loft and replaying the evening, Buck knows it doesn’t matter what Eddie gets him for Christmas. 

Having Eddie as a boyfriend is the best gift he could have gotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no real update schedule, but I'm posting this one today to try and break out of a funk. I'm thinking maybe Wednesday/Saturday or Friday/Tuesday? 
> 
> Either way, I'm having A Day, so comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> xoxo


	3. "It's a new shirt"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck needs some new shoes. He leaves with an extra shopping bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It's been a few days, so here's the next update! Enjoy!

It’s a couple of weeks after that first birthday date, when Buck finds himself at the mall looking for a new pair of sneakers on his day off. But before he can get through the crowds to the shoe store, he notices a mannequin in the window of the LL Bean store. And the next thing he knows, he’s slurping on his mostly-empty food court lemonade and swinging a paper sack in his other hand. 

He goes over to Eddie’s that night, ostensibly to show off his new shoes and inevitably promise Chris a shopping trip over the weekend to look for some that match. 

(And if he’s started checking that the shoes he picks also come in kids’ sizes, well, it’s probably just because he likes gathering lots of random knowledge.) 

Christopher lets him in and leads him to where he and Eddie have been sitting on the couch, getting ready to watch Finding Dory for the hundredth time. Eddie leans forward to look at Buck’s feet, but he doesn’t get the chance to comment on the bright orange shoes before there’s a paper sack in his lap. 

“What’s this?” He looks at Buck, who opens his mouth to answer, but Christopher beats him to it with an excited announcement. 

“ORANGE? Buck, those are the awesomest shoes _ever_!” 

“Ever? Really?” Buck props a foot on the edge of the coffee table so they all can see better. “I don’t know about that, but I figured if I picked something bright, it’ll be easier for your dad and Uncle Bobby to keep track of me when we run our errands at work.” 

Eddie laughs as Buck sits down and Christopher crawls into his lap. 

“Good plan, man. You know how much Buck likes to wander off in the grocery store, don’t you, Chris?” He nods emphatically, tucking his head under Buck’s chin. “Seriously, Buck, what’s …" 

“Why don’t you take it out of the bag and find out?” Buck rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Chris, pulling him in for a hug while Eddie turns the bag over in his lap. 

A folded bundle of forest green fabric falls out into his legs, three buttons up at the collar. 

“It’s a new shirt,” Which is obvious, at this point, but Buck says it anyway. “I was at the mall and remembered how you’d ruined the one the other day. It’s not the same color, but I thought this would go with your skin tone.” 

Buck looks away from him, suddenly shy and _very_ interested in the DVD menu. Eddie hasn’t said anything yet, and the longer he’s silent, the more Buck wonders if he’s moved too fast, somehow made Eddie uncomfortable by surprising him with a new garment. 

“I, uh, I kept the receipt. Y'know, in case it doesn’t fit, or you hate it or whatever.” 

Eddie shakes his head, unfolding the shirt and draping it across his torso. 

“Nah, looks like it’ll fit perfectly. I don’t know why I don’t already have anything this color. What do you think, Chris?” 

“I like it! Not as much as Bucky’s new shoes, but it’s still good.” 

Everyone laughs, breaking the tension as Eddie starts the movie, stretching his arm across the back of the couch where he can just reach the edges of Chris’s curls resting on Buck’s shoulder. 

Eddie wears the new Henley to the station the next day, and Buck is incredibly glad that the LAFD requires uniform tees on duty, because he doesn’t think he could make it through 12 hours having to watch Eddie wear a shirt he’d picked, especially as tightly as it hugs every muscle of his torso. 

_And yes, the color is a perfect_ _compliment_ _for his skin tone._


	4. "So not supreme, then."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza night at the 118!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This round's a little shorter but it's one of my favorites, and I'll make up for it with a much longer word count next time haha
> 
> (and yes, Eli, this is proof that I can be pestered into almost anything)  
> xoxo

“Alright, what’re we feeling?” Chimney is sitting on the couch in the station, laptop balanced across his thighs. “Three pizzas should be enough, with breadsticks and a cookie?” 

“Sure, Chim.” Bobby grumbles, having just been outvoted on a homecooked meal in the interest of pizza night. He’s not unhelpful though, just petulant, so he elaborates. “Three’s good.” 

“Perfect. Meat lovers’ for sure, then pepperoni,” he nods toward Bobby, who has maybe the plainest taste in pizza ever, when he can be talked into ordering in. “And … supreme?” 

Buck and Eddie look up at the same time. 

“Eddie doesn’t like mushrooms.” Buck shakes his head, and Eddie is barely a breath behind with his own protest. 

“Buck hates olives on his pizza.” 

They look at each other and smile, these goofy grins at how well they know one another. 

It’s nothing new, and the rest of the team rolls their eyes, long used to these kinds of outcries. 

“Couldn’t have just said your own topping opinions?” Chimney stares between them, but when Buck opens his mouth to reply, it’s clear that he’s ready to pick a fight about pizza toppings. Probably not about knowing which ones Eddie does or doesn’t like, just about why olives don’t belong on pizza. 

“So not supreme then,” Hen placates, trying to prevent any arguments. “How about sausage?” 

Chimney swats her hand away from where she’s reaching for the trackpad and she smacks the back of his head in retaliation. 

“No one actually ate the sausage last time.” 

“What if we try the new BBQ chicken pizza?” She points at the screen. 

“You can’t put barbecue sauce on a pizza, Henrietta!” Now Bobby’s engaged in the spirited debates, and Chimney is forced to forget about Buck and Eddie knowing each other’s taste, defending it better than their own, lest someone take the laptop straight off of his lap again. 

(That was a pizza night to remember, and the last time Bobby let them order in for close to three months.) 

Finally Chim declares that it was his idea to order pizza, and he wants to try the taco pizza, just to see what it is. 

Nobody but Buck is brave enough to actually try it when it arrives, but he eats half of it, plus a slice of pepperoni, loudly proclaiming that the lettuce adds a nice crunch to offset the softness of the crust. 

“Really, Eddie? You’re gonna protect him from olives, but let him put that crap in his body?” Bobby rolls his eyes as he blots excess grease off of his own slice of pepperoni. 

“Hey, he likes it, he can have my helping. Besides, now I can tell Christopher that Buck had vegetables at work and that’s why he doesn’t have to have any with dinner later.” He throws a wadded up napkin at Buck, making him almost drop his slice. “Hey, Buckley! You’re telling Chris he’s gotta eat green beans tonight, right?” 

Buck gives a thumbs up down the table as he tips his head up to catch a bit of lettuce that’s stuck to his bottom lip, flicking his tongue out before it can fall to his lap. 

“Sure thing, Eds, but it’s your floor to mop when he ‘spills’ them again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all next time!  
> xoxo


	5. "You're Here Now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an accident scene hits too close for Eddie's comfort, Buck is there to hold him together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli sweet-talked me into another update after I tried to break her heart with my newest outline. This is one of my favorite moments for these two, and I hope y'all like it as much as I do.

Eddie almost never has to back out of a call. He takes a lot of pride in being able to compartmentalize whatever he’s dealing with and focus on the scene in front of him, do his job and worry about the rest later. 

But he can’t do that today. Not here, not on this call, where a woman was T-boned in her SUV on her way to pick her kids up from soccer practice. Athena had recovered her phone from the crumpled interior of the vehicle and called her husband, suggested that he go pick up the kids and meet the ambulance at the hospital. 

It might have been better that way, except he drove by the scene on his way, and pulled over to get out and talk to the police. Who were standing next to a stretcher with his wife’s mangled body lying across it. A crime scene tech was still taking photos, or Hen would have covered her, but no one had any warning before the man screamed and threw himself over his wife’s body. 

Eddie had tried to hold himself together, to push down the pain boiling in his chest and help Buck pull the husband back, but as soon as he was close enough to hear his sobs, Eddie was staring desperately at Bobby and pointing behind the truck. He waited for his captain’s nod and took off, shrugging out of his turnout coat as he ran and throwing it on the ground at his feet as soon as he stopped. 

He’s leaning against the side of the rig, trying to take slow and deep breaths even when the world feels like it’s closing in on him, when he hears the unmistakable sound of rubber-soled boots thudding against the asphalt. 

The footsteps slow down and Buck appears around the corner, trying to hide his own heavy breathing and the fear in his eyes. 

“Hey, man, you OK?” 

Eddie leans up, pulls his hands off of his knees to look Buck in the eye, even if his outline is blurry with Eddie’s unshed tears. 

“Yeah.” He pushes all the air out of his lungs and tries to breathe in again. “Hard to see, y’know? I’ve been where he is.” 

“Yeah.” Buck nods and steps closer to Eddie, close enough that his shadow falls across Eddie’s face. “But you’re here now.” He opens his arms slightly, an invitation Eddie gratefully accepts. 

He shuffles forward, shifting his weight from the truck behind him to Buck standing in front of him, and wraps his arms around Buck’s waist underneath his coat. 

Buck’s chest is moving underneath him, breathing and something more that Eddie can’t pin down until he distantly hears Buck’s own jacket hit the ground. Then there are arms around his shoulders, pulling him in close and holding him there. 

Neither of them say anything, but Eddie wonders silently how Buck knows exactly how tightly to hold him – comforting without stifling, secure enough that he can’t focus on anything else, but not painful. 

Buck’s fingers twitch against his shoulder blades, his arms adjust to hold Eddie that much closer as an arm slides to his lower back. He’s holding Eddie’s entire weight now, something he knows is no small feat, no matter how much time Buck spends working out between calls. 

He should be crying, he thinks, but the tears won’t fall. Buck’s hand starts rubbing wide circles across his shoulder blades, and Eddie marvels again at how Buck knows exactly how to comfort him right now. 

There are no words for this, nothing sufficient for the unspeakable tragedy unfolding 15 feet away, or for everything the last 18 months have put Eddie through, so Buck doesn’t say anything. He just squeezes Eddie tighter for a second when he hiccups, then relaxes again. 

Eddie’s hands fist into the fabric on the back of Buck’s T-shirt as he lets out a shuddery breath, but Buck doesn’t react. He just lets Eddie lean on him, take the support he so clearly needs. 

He can feel Buck’s body relaxing, his shoulders curling toward Eddie without jostling him, and it helps some of the tension bleed out of Eddie’s muscles too. He tilts his head up to bury his face in Buck’s neck, nose resting on his pulse point, and tries to match Buck’s steady breathing. 

Slowly, it works and he feels the panic and guilt subsiding. Still, Buck is holding him, and it’s maybe the most taken care of that Eddie has felt since he moved to LA, more than any home-cooked meal from Abuela or any number of days Bobby has let Christopher hang out at the station. 

Buck saw him, saw exactly what he needed even when Eddie didn’t have the words to ask, and took care of him. 

That makes him feel better than anything he can remember in recent history. 

And _that_ makes him adjust his hold on Buck, wrap his arms a little tighter, grab a little more fabric in his fists. 

Buck changes his grip right back, squeezing more tightly as he brings his head down to rest against Eddie’s sweat-soaked hair. His lips aren’t moving, but they’re pressed so firmly into his scalp that Eddie can _feel_ their stillness, can feel the silence enveloping them both. 

It’s been so long since he hasn’t been absolutely terrified at the sound of silence. 

He thinks that might be the thought that gets the tears flowing, but his eyes are still dry. He ruts his face against Buck’s neck, trying to decide if he needs to cry or not, until one of Buck’s hands comes up to cradle the back of his head. 

Eddie feels precious in that moment. Not like he might break, not like Buck thinks he might break, but like he’s worthy of this kind of gentle care, even after everything he’s been through and everything he’s put himself through. 

That knocks the last of the wind out of him, and his knees buckle. He knows he won’t fall though, as he sags even more completely against Buck’s chest and Buck repositions his feet, bracing both of their legs with his own. 

Eddie doesn’t know how long they stay like that, but it somewhere between minutes and lightyears before he hears boots approaching again. He can’t bring himself to move though, feels so comforted in Buck’s arms that it doesn’t matter who finds them. 

“Buckley, Diaz.” It’s Bobby’s voice, and he still sounds distant, like he doesn’t want to interrupt whatever moment he’s walking up on. “We’re ready to roll back. You two good?” 

Buck squeezes Eddie tighter for a brief second, silently asking if he’s ready to step back. He twitches his fingers in Buck’s shirt, takes a deep breath and lets go. 

“Heading your way, Cap.” He’s still standing close enough that he feels the rumble of Buck’s voice in his chest. 

Buck pulls his arms back to wrap his hands around Eddie’s biceps as he steps back, making sure he’s steady on his feet before he releases his grip and picks up both of their coats. 

Eddie’s still staring at his boots, but Buck nudges his shoulder and rests his chin on Eddie’s shoulder from behind to whisper in his ear. 

“Ready?” There’s a thousand questions wrapped up in that one word, Eddie thinks, but the answer to all of them is the same when he feels like this, when Buck is still standing this close to him and offering his support. 

“Ready.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your periodic reminder that everything I write gets a happy ending. Always. 
> 
> xoxo


	6. "You Want a Bite of Mine?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has takeout at Eddie's. Buck and Eddie share some Chinese food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regardless of what Eli said, I wasn't going to upload tonight. But here we are anyway, updating this and eating ice cream at 1 a.m. lol
> 
> Enjoy!

“Food’s here!” Buck walks into Eddie’s foyer, holding up three giant bags of takeout and grinning triumphantly when his team cheers. 

He hands a serving of Hunan beef over to Eddie, then drops down beside him, perched on the arm of the sofa with his own garlic chicken. 

It’s the first real meal he’s eaten all day, and the first bite tastes better than anything he’s ever eaten, even if it is probably just because he’s so hungry. 

So he can’t help the relaxed sound he makes, a tiny moan as the flavor rolls across his taste buds. There’s just enough spice in the sauce to warm his insides, heat trailing down his throat with every bite. 

The only person who seems to notice his reactions is Eddie, and he glances over periodically, wrinkling his brow, until Buck finally sees him watching. 

“Eddie, man, you gotta try this. Best garlic chicken I’ve ever had, holy crap.” 

Eddie stares at him, trying to gather his thoughts enough to create a coherent response. 

“Um, yeah, s-sure. You want a bite of mine?” He nods toward his own carton of food. 

“Sure, here you go.” Buck has speared a piece of chicken on his fork, and he’s holding it out to Eddie. But his hand is still wrapped completely around the handle, no room for Eddie to reach out and take the utensil. 

Rather than make a big deal of it, before he can even think enough to make a big deal of it, Eddie leans forward and opens his mouth for Buck to feed him the bite. He closes his lips around the fork and chews, the garlic flavor flooding his taste buds. 

“Damn, that is good.” He’s fishing through his own food as he swallows, stabbing at a strip of beef and mirroring Buck’s actions. He pulls the fork back and watches as Buck’s jaw works through the bite. 

Buck’s eyes go wide, and his mouth falls back open, panting lightly. He’s looking around frantically, but hadn’t grabbed a drink before he sat down. 

Without a second thought, Eddie unscrews the cap from his own water bottle and passes it to Buck. 

“Dude, here. You OK?” Buck shakes his head as he accepts the water and takes several big gulps. 

“God, Eddie, is there any actual flavor there? It just _burns._ How do you eat that without dying?” Buck wipes a few beads of sweat from his forehead with a napkin and hands the bottle back. 

“Practice.” Eddie laughs. “You grow up eating Pepa’s salsa, nothing left to faze you.” He takes a swig of his water and closes it. “Doing better?” 

“Yeah, thanks. Remind me not to let you recommend anything to me next time we do takeout. Clearly you can’t be trusted with meal planning.” 

“I’ll just tell you what Chris likes. You’ll eat a lot of chicken fingers and macaroni, but you’ll live.” Eddie grins at him, eyes twinkling with amusement. 

“Alright, lovebirds. We’re eating here!” Chimney rolls his eyes and teases his friends, making Eddie look around uncomfortably as he remembers how many others are piled into his living room. 

_Just because it’s usually just the two of them_ _doesn't_ _mean it’s always just the two of them._

Buck sees the look on Eddie’s face and sits back upright, putting more distance between them before he can make Eddie any more uneasy in front of the team. 

“Dude,” he rolls his eyes right back. “You and Hen share food all the time!” He points to the paper plate sitting on the floor between them, a few bites of both of their entrees poured out for the other to take. “You’re literally sharing right now!” 

“Yeah, but Chim takes his own bites.” 

Like he’s trying to prove a point, Chimney stares directly at Buck and pokes blindly at the plate beside him until he makes contact with a bite of food. It turns out to be the same entrée as is in his own carton, but ever one to commit to a bit, he eats it anyway. 

“See, Buckley? I can feed myself.” 

Buck is at a loss, trying not to laugh too hard at his friends’ antics as he sputters through his own response. 

“Yeah? Well I’m-I’m GLAD Eddie didn’t use his own fork! He’d have gotten that spicy Hunan sauce all over my delicious garlic chicken!” 

“Mhmm.” Hen narrows her eyes at Buck. “I’m sure _that’s_ why you used your fork.” 

“It-I—shut up, Hen! Or I’ll make Eddie give you a bite of his food!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I really am going to try and get this on an actual schedule at some point. Who's to say when it'll be, but my money is on "around the time I post chapter 11"


	7. "Name? Evan Buckley. Insurance Provider?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck manages to get hurt at work, _again,_ and only one person knows all the answers for his intake paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many examples of domestic life can I cram into 650 words? LET'S FIND OUT

Eddie follows Bobby dazedly into the emergency department waiting room. 

By now, he feels like he shouldn’t be so shocked when Buck throws himself headlong into something or the other at work and earns himself a hospital visit. 

_He’s probably the reason the city insurance premiums went up last year._

But still, Eddie worries every time. Probably more than he should. 

This time, it was a long cut, running the length of Buck’s forearm, from reaching through a broken car window to slip an oxygen mask over an accident victim’s face. Chimney had cleaned him up at the scene, and no one has thought about blood thinners for months, but the wound is deep and raw enough that he decided stitches would probably be necessary and carted Buck back to the hospital. 

Eddie, Bobby and Hen wrapped up the scene, releasing both drivers to police custody, and met them at the hospital. It’s clear that Buck will make a full recovery, so Chimney and Hen were happy to go back to the station and start cleanup after the call. 

Bobby would have gone with them, but as soon as the nurses got wind that he was the captain, he was staring at a clipboard of intake paperwork. It’s all answers he should have known, given that Buck’s been on his team for four years now, and they’ve done this same song and dance countless times. But he’s reading the form, starting with the answers he knows for sure, and leaving over half of the spaces blank. 

Name? _Evan Buckley_. Insurance provider? _City of Los Angeles – LAFD._

Eddie reads the answers over his shoulder, but Bobby’s pen stops moving on the blank for “date of birth.” 

7\. He knows Buck was born in June, mutters it under his breath as he writes the numbers.

“Twenty … seventh.” But he only writes a ‘2’, then starts counting backwards on his fingers. 

“’91. He’s 28. And yeah, June 27.” Eddie interrupts, pointing at the blanks on the form. 

Bobby writes it down and looks to the next question. 

“Address. Hen and Chim should be back to the station. I’ll have Chim get into my office and look up Buck’s file.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Cap.” Eddie’s looking down now, scrolling through his phone. “Hang on … 1632 Beachtree. What a beachtree is, don’t ask me, but that’s the street. Same ZIP as the station.” 

“Don’t suppose you know his social?” Bobby glances over as he carefully writes Buck’s address down. 

“Uh, actually, yeah.” Eddie recites the number, then looks up to see Bobby actively staring at him. “I helped him figure out his taxes last year. It’s on like every form.” He shrugs, failing to understand why Bobby looks so surprised. 

“Of course you did.” Bobby rolls his eyes. “I’d say we could skip the part about blood transfusions, but you just never know with Buck.” He looks at Eddie. “Well?” 

At least he has the decency to look a little shy now, rubbing at the back of his neck as he answers. “B. It, uh. It’s B for Buck. He thinks it’s a funnier joke that it is. Oh, and you should put on there somewhere that he can’t have vecuronium. He’s allergic. Won’t close his throat or anything, but the hives are a bitch to hear him whine about.” Bobby stares at him again. “It’s a muscle relaxer. Like you said, can’t ever be too careful with this fool.” 

“Wasn’t my question, but alright.” Bobby just sighs and holds out the clipboard. “Knock yourself out, Diaz. By the time I read them all to you, he’ll be discharged.” 

Eddie takes the form and looks down to see what’s left. 

Sure enough, he knows every answer, starting with the medication allergy, and the paperwork is filled out before the first of 19 stitches goes into Buck’s skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk, the is probably the most realistically domestic thing I've ever written for Buddie. Just ... give me the two of them knowing everything about each other and not realizing how it could look to others, because I'm SOFT for that shit.


	8. "I brought you coffee"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only do they know each other's coffee orders, but they're constantly on the same wavelength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute, but I'm back with an update here! this is what happens when I keep saying I'll find an update schedule but then never actually do that lol. Nevertheless, enjoy!

Eddie takes the keys out of his truck and carefully balances two coffee cups in one hand, a paper sack and his keyring in the other as he walks toward the station. He’s just figured out how he can shuffle things around to pull the door open when he hears a familiar voice behind him. 

“Eddie!” He turns carefully to see Buck jogging toward him. He’s got one cup in each hand and a plastic bag hanging off of his wrist. “Rough morning? That’s a lot of caffeine, man. And mixing iced and hot drinks? Bold play.” Buck is laughing though, and Eddie notices that he’s also got an iced coffee in one hand and something hot in the other. 

“Yeah? You’re one to talk.” He pulls the door open and holds it for Buck. 

“Actually, only one of these is mine. You know I don’t drink hot coffee on afternoon shifts.” 

It’s true, Eddie did know that. It's why he remembered to order his second drink cold, with the caramel sauce he knows Buck won’t admit that he likes. 

“I know. I’m not planning on drinking both of these either.” He raises his eyebrows at Buck, and all of a sudden, the pieces fall together. “Did you … bring me coffee?” 

“Yeah, I knew you had that meeting with Chris’s school today, figured you might need a pick-me-up. There’s a scone in the bag with your name on it, too.” He can tell Buck is thrilled with himself for surprising Eddie, which makes the entire situation even funnier, and Eddie can’t hold back his laughter any longer. “Why? What’s so funny?” 

“The meeting got done early, so I stopped for coffee on the way here. And this one,” He holds the iced coffee up. “Is for you. Along with one of the scones in the bag.” 

“Really?” Buck’s whole face lights up. “Great minds think alike, Eds! This just proves how close we are.” 

_Yeah, it does_. Eddie thinks. _But maybe not close enough_. 

But he doesn't say that; he can’t put himself on the line like that and then work a full shift. 

“Sure does.” It sounds vague and distant, even to his own ears, but he follows Buck into the station and upstairs to the kitchen. Buck sits each cup in front of a chair and sits down in front of his to unpack the scones, setting each one neatly on a half-folded napkin next to the drinks. 

Eddie pulls his pastries out and sits down in the other chair, sliding the iced coffee over to Buck and wiping up the trail of condensation it leaves on the table. 

Other than the unexpected second cups, it’s just like every other time they drink coffee together. They’re sitting side by side around a corner of the table, knees bumping occasionally while they talk about anything and everything. Chris got an A on the book report Buck helped him with, politics are a mess, yes they should go see that new action movie this weekend. 

It feels normal, easy conversation ping-ponging between them as they slurp through drinks and nibble on pastries. But maybe Buck was right with his whole ‘great minds’ thing, because it also feels a little … more … than Eddie is used to. They’re sliding between topics seamlessly, voicing each others’ thoughts without realizing. 

Even after they drain all four cups, Buck and Eddie relax in their chairs, but make no effort to get up. Bobby finds them, still sitting at the table, almost an hour into their shift, when he comes to fill his own mug. 

“Hey, guys, did I miss a coffee party?” He gestures at the four cups littering the table. 

“Nah, just the two of us.” Eddie waves a hand between himself and Buck, who sits forward and starts chattering. 

“Cap! Hey, you have _no idea_ how much we’re on the same wavelength today!” Buck is always chipper, even early in the mornings, but Eddie watches Bobby’s eyebrows go up when he hears just how fast the other man is speaking. “We _both_ surprised each other with coffee! And scones!” 

“OK …" Bobby draws the word into extra syllables, blinking slowly as he processes through Buck’s excitement. “That’s enough caffeine for you today.” He squeezes Buck’s shoulder as he goes by with his own mug, the pauses in the doorway. “Eddie, make sure he has a bottle of water before we get our first call. Can’t have him bouncing all over a burning building like this.” 

Eddie laughs and rolls his eyes at Buck’s affronted expression. “Yes, sir.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back ... sometime! Soon!  
> xoxo


	9. "He's already settled, right, Eds?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They could have gotten more chairs. But it's really not necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a MINUTE, but I've been bogged down with real life, so updating time has been limited. Things look like they're maybe settling down, so hopefully I'll be able to post a bit more often now.

It’s not Christmas this time, but everyone and their families are gathered back at the 118 for an evening together. Turned out that Buck had really landed on something with his impromptu holiday gathering, so now they make a point to spend an evening together every month or so. One time, they projected a movie onto a bedsheet hung from the corner of the building and the top of the ladder truck and had popcorn under the stars. Another month, Buck and Hen organized a handful of craft tables for the kids, who had almost as much fun as their parents making things to hang on the station fridge. 

This time, the gathering is a little more simple. Things have been busy around the station, which means that there wasn’t as much time to plan things, but also that getting the families together was more important than ever. Everyone brought a tray of cookies, and the recipes to exchange, and filled their plates. 

Eddie was distracted, playing outside with all the kids as they arrived, so he was one of the last people to serve himself. He wandered into the sitting area, only to find every seat already occupied, including the chairs pulled in from the kitchen. He looks around, and Bobby notices at the same time as Eddie does, putting his own plate down and starting to stand up. 

“Hang on, Eddie, I think there's more chairs in the–” before he can say ‘garage,’ though, Buck has already patted his thighs jokingly and Eddie has shrugged and dropped into his lap. 

He settles himself across Buck’s legs, carefully distributing his weight to avoid putting too much pressure on the right side. Buck doesn’t like to admit it, but Eddie knows it still hurts him sometimes, and he doesn’t want to be the cause of his friend’s discomfort. 

“Nah, Cap, don’t worry about it. I’m good. Buck?” He shifts to look over his shoulder at his best friend, who’s looping an arm around Eddie’s waist, resting it over his shirt, just above the waistband of his jeans. 

“Yeah, this is cool. Besides, he’s already settled, right Eds?” Eddie nods, plucking a cookie off of Buck’s plate and taking a bite, only to have Buck smack his stomach gently. “Watch it, I’ll put your ass on the floor.” 

“Nah, you won’t.” Eddie smirks at him. 

“You’re right, I won’t.” Buck huffs, but a moment later, his hand is wandering across Eddie’s plate, slipping a cookie away when he thinks no one is looking. Eddie notices, but lets it happen. 

_All in good fun, right?_

Eventually, the plates are empty, but none of the adults have moved to get seconds. Eddie stacks his paper plate over Buck’s and holds them both, freeing Buck’s other hand to wrap around his middle too. Buck turns to listen to Athena, who’s sitting next to him, and Eddie can feel his cheek resting against his spine. He doesn’t move, just relishes in the warmth spreading across his back. 

Later, after the kids have exhausted themselves running around outside, someone pulls out a box of Apples to Apples cards. Christopher, who’s made himself comfortable between Buck and Athena, curled up with his head on his dad’s thigh, quickly dubs himself “Bucky’s teammate” and the duo’s official cardholder. 

“Wait …" he rolls over to look up at his dad. “You can see our cards!” 

“I won’t peek, buddy, I promise.” Eddie holds up three fingers in a mock-swear. 

“I dunno, Chris, do we trust him? Your dad’s pretty ruthless on game night, you know.” Buck wiggles two fingers against Christopher’s ribs, making him squeal and squirm. 

“Yeah! Dad, you can’t look!” 

“What about …” Buck taps his chin thoughtfully. “if the three of us play on a team together? You can hold the cards, and we’ll point to the ones we like?” 

Christopher deems this an acceptable solution, and Denny insists that his parents team up too, wedging himself between Hen and Karen on the floor, Nia sleeping peacefully in Karen’s arms. Everyone else quickly divides into team by family, which ultimately moves the game along much faster, to Bobby and Athena’s inevitable victory. 

Halfway through the second game, when the winning team is split up, Eddie realizes the cards in Christopher’s hands have drooped face down. He looks at his son, who’s fast asleep and drooling on his pants leg, and slides the hand out carefully, holding them up for Buck to see. 

As Buck loops his chin over Eddie’s shoulder to look more closely, Eddie thinks that it doesn’t matter which team gets five green cards first; he’s won the day by getting to spend an evening sitting with his friends, the people who he’s come to think of as family, and the two most important people in his life: his best friend and his son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until we meet again! Let me know what you think!


	10. "That Bacon Was Way Too Crispy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck doesn't know what he ate for breakfast. Eddie does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, it's been a MINUTE. But I can always count on Eli to ((lovingly)) bug me about updating, keep me on track. Enjoy!

There’s nothing unusual about Hen and Buck arguing over one thing or the other. Sometimes Eddie thinks they do it intentionally, pick sides on an issue neither of them particularly care about and fight it out anyway just because they’re bored. 

This afternoon’s topic seems to be food journals. Not wither or not they’re a good dieting tool, but whether they’re practical in everyday life. 

“You don’t have to do all the recording at once, Buck! There's apps, you can plug foods in as you eat them and just look at the numbers when you have time.” 

“Hen, I’m not saying there aren’t apps. I’m just saying that there’s no way a busy guy like me could keep track of everything he eats in a day, never mind a week or a month! You forget to record one meal, it could throw everything off. I mean, I don’t even remember what I had for breakfast yesterday!” 

“Two pancakes.” Eddie doesn’t look up from the men's fitness magazine he’s browsing, one of the waiting room-style tabloids the city sends to every station so there’s fresh reading material every so often. Hens’ neck nearly snaps with how fast she turns to look at Eddie as he continues. “A scrambled egg with cheese. You said the bacon was too crispy, but you ate six strips anyway.” 

Hen looks back to Buck, who’s eyes are wide with shock, and turns a laugh into a cough. If it were anyone other than Buck and Eddie, she’d know that there was no way he could be right, not with that much detail. But Buck nods slightly and Hen figures this can work to her advantage. 

“Your point, Buckaroo?” 

“I’m …" Buck is still staring at Eddie, mouth agape, seemingly amazed that Eddie could rattle his meals off so easily, and with such accuracy. 

Because the more he thinks about it, Eddie’s right. The bacon all but turned to dust in his mouth, a sure sign that his boyfriend had gotten distracted with Christopher’s lunchbox before he pulled it out of the pan. 

He blinks, and Eddie looks up when he realizes the argument has stopped and his friends are looking at him. 

“What? You asked.” He pauses, considering for a moment. “Oh. And … apple juice.” 

“What was that about busy people can’t keep track of their meals, Buck?” Hen asks again, smirking at him. When he still doesn’t respond, she rolls her eyes and walks away, probably to go play video games with Chimney. 

“Buck.” Eddie puts the magazine down and waves at him, trying to get his attention. “What?” 

Buck blinks again, and Eddie can see the moment he shifts his focus back to reality. 

“Oh, uh … just … I was right, you know. That bacon was way too crispy.” 


	11. "Like Nobody Else"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long day, at the end of a string of long days, and Eddie's at his breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit longer chapter, but Eli assures me that this is a good thing, even if it doesn't match the rest of the fic.
> 
> ***chapter specific warning for brief, non-graphic mentions of child abuse***

Today has been a long week. 

Well, technically, today has been a long day at the end of a long week, but the day itself feels at least as long as the ones leading up to it. 

And their last call had been the longest of all, even in its relative simplicity. They were backing up the LAPD, receiving a set of siblings whose parents were being arrested on abuse charges, looking them over for any treatments they might need and transporting them to the hospital. 

And, boy, did they need treatment. There wasn’t much the team could do for the bumps and bruises, and only a couple cuts that were fresh enough to need cleaning, but the signs were all there, from the physical marks to the way that all three of them stared at the ground, refusing to look at the police cruiser parked in the driveway even as their mother screamed for them through the barred window. 

The ride to the hospital was short, briefs for the social worker who met them in the waiting room even more so, and they were back at the 118 in under an hour. 

Even if that hour felt more like five. 

As soon as they’re back at the station, Bobby and Karen disappear to call their respective spouses, text their children and make sure that their families are alright. It’s a harrowing routine, but one everyone is used to after calls involving children. 

There’s no one for Eddie to call, though. Christopher is still in school, and pulling him out early today isn’t going to do either of them any good. Eddie will be on edge all afternoon as it is, constantly afraid that whatever he says next is going to be the thing that scars his son for life, and there’s no sense in drawing that out. And Christopher loves his school, will desperately miss being there, even for just a couple of hours. 

So he sits on the couch in the station, staring at the blank television screen and waiting for something to happen. Anything. Anything other than the buzzing in his head, an endless litany of everything he’s ever done wrong as a father, starting with his second tour overseas. 

The voices in his head finally stop when the couch shifts next to him. He knows immediately who it is, can feel Buck’s presence settling in next to him. 

Buck lets the silence linger for a moment, then sighs and runs his hands up and down his thighs. 

“Hey, you … want to talk about it?” He winces when Eddie looks up, instant regret clear on his face. 

“No,” Eddie means for it to sound more aggressive, but his voice cracks on the single-word sentence. “How could anyone do that to a kid?” 

“I dunno, Eds. People are awful sometimes.” Buck reaches out tentatively and pats Eddie’s forearm. 

The gentle touch is enough to tip Eddie sideways as he gravitates toward the retreating contact. He ends up curled sideways with his head in Buck’s lap, and Buck’s hand drops to tangle in his hair, fast enough that Eddie’s pretty sure it was a reflexive move. 

He sighs, some of the tension leaving his shoulders as soon as he lets himself exhale. His hand comes up to rest on Buck’s knee, fingers drumming out a staccato rhythm. 

“I know,” he’s whispering now. No one else is in the room, but for some reason the things on Eddie’s mind don’t feel like they should be spoken at full volume. “I sure was.” 

“Hey, we all have our moments.” Buck chuckles, but it brings Eddie no comfort. 

“I’d never lay a hand on Chris. Ever.” 

“I know.” 

“But I left him. I wasn’t there. He could have … what if he needed me, those first couple years? When I was overseas. And … and when I came back. I was there, but not really. I didn’t do much. Not as much as I should have. What if he’s screwed up and it’s because _I failed him_? How am I any better than those parents?” 

Buck’s hand goes still. He doesn’t pull it away, but Eddie misses the careful movements. 

“You’re so much better, Eddie. In-in every way imaginable. You’d never, _ever_ dream of doing anything that might hurt Christopher, even if it were the littlest chance. You love him more than I’ve ever seen someone love another person, and that? It means _everything_ . Trust me, there’s more to parenting than just not hitting your kid, and you get it right on every one of those. You … you’re _always_ there for him, for anything he might need. That’s what it means, man. I’m not a parent, I know, but I know what it’s like to have parents who don’t hit the mark on some of those other things, and they never touched me or Maddie. At least those kids … they got attention. But you _love_ Chris, and that’s the most important thing of all.” 

Eddie hums softly, in vague agreement. He wants to believe everything Buck says, but for tonight, he’ll settle for believing that Buck believes it. He’ll finish his shift, go home to his son, and when Chris starts wheedling for an extra scoop of ice cream after dinner, maybe he won’t have to ask so many times before Eddie gives in. Then he’ll hug him a little tighter at bedtime, read an extra chapter of _Frindle_ , and let himself check in on him one extra time before he goes to sleep. 

The silence falls back over him and Buck, but this time it’s more comfortable. Buck starts moving his fingers again, and Eddie sighs as his eyes slide closed. 

He’s not going to sleep, not yet. And he’s pretty sure he won’t sleep much tonight either. But it feels nice to settle in and close his eyes, relax in the comfort of knowing that he comes off as an objectively good father. 

Buck shifts, and Eddie feels him lean forward, presumably checking to see if he’s still awake. 

“Thanks,” he murmurs and shifts his head closer to Buck’s touch. “For … not letting me get into it on this one.” 

“’Course, man.” Buck’s fingers slide down to dance across Eddie’s forehead and cheek. “I’ve got your back, right?” 

“Like nobody else.” 

Eddie means it the moment the words slip out of his mouth. 

He means it impossibly more when Buck comes home with him that night, sneaks an extra cherry onto Chris’s sundae, lets Eddie listen to his voice rumble through the extra chapter, promises that he’ll peek in on Chris again before he crashes in the guest room since Eddie’s turning in before he’s ready to go to sleep. 

But he means it most of all when Buck catches him by the wrist right before he turns down the hall for his room and pulls him into a tight hug. He claps Eddie on the shoulder, then steps back to look him in the eye. 

“You’re doing great, Eds. Really.” He clears his throat and drops Eddie’s hand. “Um, sleep well.” 

“Yeah, you too, Buck. All of it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _drops last sentence, runs back to massive amounts of editing._
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel my motivation to proof like 25k in the next three days!


	12. "Will you go out with me ... six months ago?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally catches on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter! The plot wraps up here, and I'll drop the epilogue in a few days, or whenever Eli reminds me to update again.

“Mind if I just stay over?” Buck yawns, stretching his arms over his head to reveal a stripe of skin around his hips. “Not sure if I’m up to driving all the way home right now.” 

“Of course. We might as well just starting calling the guest room yours; this is what, three nights in a row?” Eddie picks a sleeping Christopher up from the couch, draping the dead weight across one shoulder to carry him to bed. “It’s almost like you’d rather be here than your own house.” He staggers slightly under the lopsided weight, but braces his knees before anything can go wrong, and yawns so hard that his jaw pops. 

“Yeah …" Buck chuckles awkwardly. “Just great company over here!” He rubs the back of his neck, thinking that moving in with Eddie and Christopher wouldn’t be so bad at all. He doesn’t want to push things, though, so he’ll gladly take whatever nights Eddie is willing to offer. 

Even if it’s just a guest room in his boyfriend’s house a couple of nights a week. 

* * *

Eddie wakes up to the sound of his phone’s alarm, and bolts out of bed. If his alarm is going off, that means that he missed the one in Chris’s room that usually wakes both of them up. His phone is just a backup, the latest they can possibly start their morning to have a hope of getting out the door on time. 

He starts getting dressed, buttoning his jeans and pulling a shirt on as he listens for Chris down the hall, and his heart plummets when he doesn’t hear anything from his room, none of the getting-ready sounds he’s grown used to. 

Shaking off the last remnants of his sleep, Eddie makes his way down the hall to check on his son, but by the time he’s made it to Chris’s doorway, he can hear twin sets of laughter coming from the kitchen. 

_Is Buck getting Christopher ready for school?_

Sure enough, Eddie makes it down to the kitchen and sees Buck sitting across from Christopher at the table, full breakfast plates in front of them both. 

“See, little man?” Buck points behind Christopher to where Eddie is standing in the doorway. “I told you he’d wake up when the food was ready. No need to go hurry him.” 

“Dad!” 

“Hey, kiddo. Sleep well?” Eddie ruffles his hair and takes the cup of coffee Buck passes to him. 

“Yeah! And Bucky let me help do the strawberries!” He points to a bowl of fruit on the table, strawberries cut into clumsy quarters. 

“They look great. What else did you two get up to? How long was I out?” He looks at Buck with his second question, who’s stood up to fill three plates from the stove. 

“Extra 40 minutes. You looked like you could use the extra rest last night. Besides, we had fun. I got him up, stretched, dressed and then we made breakfast. You know, he’s a great counter for my sit-ups.” 

“47!” Christopher reaches across the table to pluck a strawberry out of the bowl with his fingers. 

“Silverware, Chris.” Eddie sighs; it’s an age-old argument between the two of them. 

“We made pancakes too! And Buck made eggs and-and potatoes and bacon!” 

“And I didn’t even char the bacon, Eds.” Buck passes a plate to Eddie, who accepts it and sits down in the chair beside the one Buck just vacated. 

“Look! Buck helped me pick a shirt!” Eddie takes a sip of his coffee and looks down to his son’s torso, where he’s sporting a blue and green dinosaur print shirt. 

“Great choice, guys.” Eddie grins and serves himself a spoonful of fruit, trying not to let himself think too hard about the way he can feel Buck’s eyes watching him while they eat. 

Buck isn’t staring, but Eddie can feel his gaze shift periodically. A couple of times, he chances a look back, only to see Buck avert his eyes as soon as he knows he’s been caught. There’s something different in those glimpses, Eddie thinks. Something softer, almost more loving, than he’s used to seeing out of his best friend. 

_He’s probably just reading too much into it_. 

Which is why as soon as he’s finished eating, he pushes his chair back and clears his plate, then moves to get his duffel from his room and set it by the door. 

“Alright, mijo. You about ready to head out?” 

“Daaaaad!” Chris leans back in his seat to look at Eddie. “Can Bucky drive me to school today? Please?” 

“I think that’s a question for Buck, isn’t it?” Chris looks at Buck and pleads again, drawing it out for an entire breath. 

“Sure I will.” Buck doesn’t even hesitate before he answers, but he does wait to see just how long Chris can go before he runs out of air. “You’re my favorite carpool buddy, after all.” 

Eddie smiles at the two of them and fishes his shoes out of the closet, leaning against the kitchen doorframe to put them on. 

“Alright, you two enjoy your drop-off lane. I’m gonna head into the station.” He steps forward to ruffle his son’s hair. “Go get you backpack, Superman, and meet Buck out at the Jeep.” 

Both adults know that they’ve still got a couple of minutes, but giving Christopher a head start means that he gets to beat Buck out to the car, not feel bad for having to make someone wait on him. When he takes off, Eddie helps Buck finish loading the dishwasher. 

“Seriously, thanks for driving him.” He nudges Buck’s arm with his own. 

“Seriously, it’s no problem. You know I can’t say no to this kid.” 

“Either way, you’re making his day. See you at the station?” 

“See you at the station.” 

Eddie isn’t sure what happens next, what comes over him or why he listens to the impulsive voice tugging at his heart. But he steps forward instead of backward, reaching out to cup Buck’s face in one of his hands, and in a single swift motion, he presses his lips to Buck’s softly. 

He leans back, but doesn’t move his hand, and freezes when he see the awestricken look on Buck’s face. 

_Shit._ _Only way out now is_ _through_. 

“Is that … OK?” His thumb moves of its own volition to drag along Buck’s cheekbone. 

“Yeah,” Buck breathes it out, bringing his hand up to cover Eddie’s and squeezing lightly. “Why … wouldn’t it be?” 

He sounds genuinely confused, and it sparks further confusion in Eddie. _Why wouldn’t it be OK for him to kiss his best friend?_

“We’re not dating, for one.” But before he can list off a second or third reason, Buck interrupts him. 

“We’re not?” 

“You think we are?” 

“We sure act like it.” 

Eddie steps back at that, giving in to a bit of the mild frustration that’s making its way up from his stomach. He uses the space he’s put between them to take a deep breath, missing the way Buck’s face goes crestfallen, 

How on Earth could he and Buck be dating? They've never gone on a date! 

“You never asked me out!” 

Buck looks equally irritated, but a little bit more worried than Eddie feels, when he takes a half step forward, widening his stance to respond. 

“I thought you knew! You took me for that nice dinner on my birthday!” 

_Dinner on his …_ Eddie pinches the bridge of his nose when the realization hits. 

Dammit, he really asked Buck out without noticing, didn’t he? 

“On your … _six_ _months_ ago?” He sighs. “I just kissed you now.” Buck nods. “Why didn’t you _say anything_ _?”_

“I thought you were taking it slow! Dating you felt just like being your best friend, and that’s my favorite thing to be. I didn’t want to rush you.” Buck pauses, a wide smirk coming across his face. “Hey … hey, Eddie?” 

He’s been dating Buck for six months without noticing, but there’s no missing the signals this time and Eddie is almost entirely positive that he know what’s coming next. He doesn’t even try to hide his smile when he replies. 

“What?” It’s coy, egging Buck on, all but daring him to ask the question Eddie knows is on the tip of his tongue. 

“Will you go out with me … six months ago?” Buck takes another half-step forward, shifting his hands down to rest on his belt buckle, the way he does when he’s teasing. 

“Well …" Eddie bites his tongue, considering. He closes some more of the space between them, leaving them close enough together that he can feel the heat radiating from Buck’s body. 

“Remember, it _is_ my birthday.” 

The humorous tension breaks when they both laugh. 

“I suppose I have to say yes. I mean, apparently we’ve been dating all this time, and that would be kind of hard to do without a first date.” 

He waits for Buck to grin at him, all his teeth showing, to lean forward and kiss him again. It’s a little messier this time, given that they’re both smiling so hard it hurts, but before either of them can take it any further, Eddie pulls away and looks over Buck’s shoulder to read the clock on the oven. 

“OK, you’ve really gotta go, though. Chris is going to be late. I’ll see you at work?” 

Buck pecks his lips again, putting his hands on Eddie’s waist to flip their positions and back him into the refrigerator door before he walks away. 

“See you at work.” 

He’s gone, the front door latching behind him. And if Eddie’s too stunned at the turn of events his morning just took to move until he hears Buck’s Jeep backing down the driveway? If he’s grinning like an idiot until he’s halfway to work and schools his features until he knows how Buck wants to play this in front of the team? 

Well nobody can prove it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fools. Absolute dorky fools. But they love each other, and we love them.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie finish telling Hen how they got together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a short little epilogue to wrap everything up!

They finish telling Hen about the morning, Buck interrupting periodically with other moments that have come to mean _everything_ to him (and will to Eddie too, as soon as they sit down and figure out what fell together when). But by the end of the story, they’re not looking at her; they’re staring at each other in a combination of surprise and adoration. 

It’s positively nauseating, and Hen is sure she and Karen were never this far gone for each other in public, but she can’t help grinning at her friends. 

“You two realize that you’re the last ones here to know that you’re head over heels for each other, right?” 

“Hey, I’ve known for six months!” Buck interjects. 

“We’ve pretty much been dating since right after the earthquake,” Eddie adds. “At least, based on the last six months. It just took this long for us to know for sure.” 

“Turns out,” Buck smiles impossibly bigger. “That dating your best friend is _basically_ just having a best friend. Except more confusing, when you’re not both on the same page, as we’ve learned today. Especially when your best friend is the most amazing man ever.” 

Hen rolls her eyes when Eddie smiles at Buck like he hung the moon. 

“Just wait until you see my boyfriend game. _So much stronger_ than what I bring to the table as a best friend.” He pulls on their joined hands, drawing his arm across his body until Buck gets the message and leans against his side, then turns back to Hen. 

“And like I said, neither of us actually asked until this morning. So … six months, or seven hours. Either way, I’ve never been happier.” He lets go of Buck’s hand, but only to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Buck looks up at him and Eddie smiles down, dropping a kiss on his forehead as Hen stands up. 

“Alright, I’m getting cavities just looking at the two of you, but y’all enjoy yourselves. Seriously, I’m happy for you.” 

They hardly hear her, though, too busy being wrapped up in each other, enjoying the first day of their second-first six months of dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donesies! Thoughts? Come validate me at 2 a.m. lol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what the updates schedule for this is going to look like yet, but I'm sure we'll settle into something. Let me know if you have suggestions for that!  
> xoxo


End file.
